


Netflix and Chill

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Relationship(s), Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al fin podría descansar, después de estar liados con problemas sobrenaturales todo el tiempo, ahora que no había nada acechando al pueblo o representando alguna amenaza podría descansar, tomarse el tiempo disfrutando de ver películas o jugar el nuevo BO3 o ver porno- especialmente la última.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Al fin podría descansar, después de estar liados con problemas sobrenaturales todo el tiempo, ahora que no había nada acechando al pueblo o representando alguna amenaza podría descansar, tomarse el tiempo disfrutando de ver películas o jugar el nuevo BO3 o ver porno- especialmente la última. Dejando caer la mochila aun lado de la puerta, encendió el portátil ingresando la contraseña.

Suspiro al ver las miles de pestañas abiertas todas sobre criaturas mitológicas. Tener una vida llena de adrenalina es divertido ya que tienes cosas que hacer constantemente sin necesidad de quedarte en tu cuarto engordando con bolsas de frituras, pero desde que Scott fue mordido eso ha superado su expectativa. Nunca lo diría frente a nadie, pero algunas veces... solo desearía alejarse de todo y tener una vida normal.

-Veamos...- susurro para sí mismo. Tecleaba cosas sin sentido en el portátil esperando obtener un resultado- Joder- soltó al ver los miles de vídeos publicados en tan poco tiempo.

Incorporándose sin perder más el tiempo, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con seguro, echo llave en la ventana corriendo las cortinas dejando el cuarto en total obscuridad iluminado solo por la pantalla de la laptop. Rebuscando en su mochila saco una pequeña pulsera con mountain ash. Esto le ayudaría a cubrir su olor y vaya que lo necesitaría no quería que lo atraparan en medio jaleo. Además de cubrir ventana y puerta para que ningún sonido saliera de ahí. Sintiéndose seguro, mando por ultimo un mensaje a Scott, diciéndole que estaría haciendo trabajos pendientes y que no le molestaran. Sin esperar a obtener una respuesta. Tomo su portátil dejándose caer en la cama.

Escogiendo un vídeo, bajo sus pantalones hasta quedar desnudo de abajo. La imagen que se mostraba era más que evidente para cualquiera. Dos hombres follando como si no importara nada más, solo el placer. Estaba cegado por el ruido de los gemidos de los hombres, tomando la punta de la base, comenzó lentamente, subiendo y bajando esparciendo los fluidos sobre la piel para evitar lastimarse. Tocando con la yema del dedo esparció y acaricio lentamente la uretra, gimió alto sin importancia.

Con su pulgar acariciaba la glande de tonalidad casi rojiza, abriendo un poco los ojos miro como ahora se encontraban en posición de cuatro, la imagen le excito a sobremanera acelerando los movimientos. Estaba a punto, ya sentía sus testículos hincharse, con una última apretada en la base se corrió. Él vídeo mostraba la flecha de repetir y bueno tendría toda la tarde para sí mismo. ¿Por qué no disfrutarla un poco más?

[...]

Desde su pequeño trabajo en la seguridad de su cuarto, la necesidad de repetirlo aumenta cada vez más, y no negara que no lo hace, porque lo hace. Hasta llego al punto de cuando quiso correrse no salió nada. Estaba demasiado excitado y necesitaba aumentar las sensaciones era un sufrimiento sentir como se ponía duro y nada lo satisfacía. Esa misma tarde decidió probar algo más.

Saliendo del instituto no tardo en excusarse con los chicos, hoy abría entrenamiento en la manada pero no podía controlar más su erección. Scott le pregunto muchas veces si estaba enfermo- ¡Enfermo por sexo!- es lo que hubiera respondido pero aún le queda un poco de cordura antes de llegar a ese punto. Entrando a velocidad impresionante en su casa, cerró la puerta con seguro sabiendo que su padre no llegaría hasta mañana, subiendo las escaleras corrió a su habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello se desnudó. No entendía lo que le sucedía era demasiado lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo y el ya no podía más.

La situación no se comparaba como la anterior, ni siquiera había un video reproduciéndose, solo se encontraba en soledad masturbándose en su cuarto tomándose el tiempo necesario. Gimió inconforme, necesitaba más, mucho más. Abriendo los ojos asustado sabiendo lo que venía, se enderezo poco a poco estirándose a la mesita de a lado, tomando la botella de lubricante esparció por su dedo índice el líquido viscoso antes de acercarlo su entrada levemente fruncida.

-¡Ah!- gimió. Continuando empujando el dedo hasta que sintió una punzada logrando detenerlo. Era excitante el tener algo dentro, nunca lo había intentado, pero vaya que era lo mejor.

Queriendo sentir más acerco otro dedo introduciéndolo, poco a poco sentía como el dolor desaparecía y no supo en que momento tenía tres dedos en su interior mientras gemía y se masturbaba. Todo a su alrededor no existía era como si estuviera en un espacio desolado donde el placer es lo único que sientes. Acelerando los movimientos en su abusada entrada grito al tocar su próstata.

-¡Oh dios! Ah...-exclamo. Por dios estaba en Nirvana, joder. Quería más. Más. Corriéndose abundantemente en su mano y pecho retiro con delicadeza los dedos evitando lastimarse.

Su respiración era acelerada y el corazón de palpitaba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Incorporándose lentamente tomo el borde de la colcha cubriéndose, dejándose caer el cansancio que sentía.

[...]

Era demasiado. Una semana y seguía sintiéndose igual, por dios no quería tener otra sequía. Suspiro agotado recargándose en el pupitre. Las clases habían finalizado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció no tener clases con ninguno de la manada. Ni quiera quería topárselos, todo este tiempo los ha estado evitando ya que sus problemas no lo han dejado en paz ni un solo minuto.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza; ¿tal vez eran sus hormonas? O ¿necesitaba sexo? Bueno, esta última es un poco más difícil ya que no hay chica que quiera acostarse con él y el único chico gay aquí en Danny- que tiene novio- así que la lista de sus posibles quedaba vacía...

Sus ojos se desorbitaron al recordar el nombre de una persona. Joder. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¡Que tenía novio! ¡Por dios! Todo este tiempo sufriendo y tenía pareja. Pidiendo gracias mentalmente, se retiró de la escuela. Con un destino en mente.

-¡Derek!- grito escuchando el eco en la habitación- Sé que estas aquí, así baja tu peludo trasero aquí- hablo en susurros dejando una bolsa llena de frituras además de dejar su portátil al lado.

-¿Stiles? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundido el lobo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Y antes de que digáis algo sí. Derek es su pareja, de hecho lo son desde lo sucedido en México. Aun no podía creer que esta semana lo estuviera evitando.

-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Soy tu novio- Derek le miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Ahora si lo eres. Después de que me estuviste evitando por casi una semana- recordó.

-Ya. Es solo que necesitaba un poco de espacio- mintió. El moreno solo le miro unos segundos antes de asentir.

Nunca en su vida admitiría que sintió miedo, con solo pensar que Stiles lo había abandonado. Estuvo visitándolo incontables veces a su casa, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado. Con un escudo de Mountain ash, que no le permitía ingresar.

-Eso no justifica, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo, mirando como las mejillas del castaño se tornaban de tono rosado.

-Yo... creí que podríamos ver una película juntos- menciono bajo sabiendo que el lobo le escucharía.

Derek no se niega y acepta, tomando las cosas suben a la habitación del moreno donde encienden el portátil y escogen una película un poco aburrida. O bueno, el único que pensaba eso era Stiles ya que en ningún momento dejo de mirar el torso del moreno. Quería llorar de desesperación en ese momento- joder, ¿Cuándo más tendría que soportar esto?- decidido a calmarse, se removió en la cama poniendo toda su atención en la película.

Lo siento Derek, pero tu novio necesita atención. Tragando profundo, tanteo con miedo comenzando a acariciar el muslo del moreno. Pero su pareja ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía entretenido viendo la película. Bien. Plan B.

Mirando de reojo acaricio más cerca de su entrepierna comenzando a empalmarla y apretarle. Fue ahí cuando obtuvo lo que quería, Derek se mostró tenso al principio al cambio de actitud de su joven pareja. Sin rechistar se dejó hacer. Stiles al ver que tenía todo acceso, tomo el borde del short levantándolo, introdujo su mano acariciando por encima del bóxer el miembro ya erecto.

Mierda se estaba poniendo duro. Sin esperar ninguna reacción del ojo verde, bajo el bóxer sacando la longitud del interior exponiéndola a su vista, la glande estaba expuesta y pequeñas gotas de pre-semen salían de la uretra. Lamiendo sus labios rosados acerco su rostro hasta el miembro de su novio besando la base recibiendo un gemido en respuesta. Sonriendo pícaramente, engullo todo lo que pudo. Usaba su lengua para darle más placer al mayor, acelero los movimientos mientras Derek acariciaba su nuca sin presionarlo.

Alejándose del miembro, sin escuchar las réplicas de negación de su novio, bajo su pantalón con todo y ropa interior sentándose a horcajadas comenzando a moverse en círculos dando entender al mayor lo que buscaba.

Derek se encontraba en estado de shock, su mente aun no lograba entender en que momento habían llegado a esa situación. Realmente pensó que pasarían un momento en pareja después de estar separados por una semana, es obvio que el también pensó en follarse al castaño después de haber pasado tiempo juntos, pero ahora; Stiles se encontraba a horcajadas y desnudo de la parte de abajo y su miembro estaba más que dispuesto a saciarlo. La película ni siquiera había terminado y seguía corriendo.

-Derek, hazme el amor... lo necesito, te necesito- murmuro, en su oído seductoramente sin dejar de hacer movimientos que ahora simulaban que lo cabalgaba. Ahí la cordura de Derek se fue.

Gruñendo, por controlar su lobo interior. Bajo hasta sus tobillos sus shorts teniendo más comodidad tomo a Stiles de la cintura alzándolo un poco estaba demasiado excitado ni siquiera quería tomarse el tiempo de prepararlo. Alineando su miembro con la entrada, comenzó a entrar lentamente. Le sorprendió de sobremanera el sentirlo más abierto. Al principio lo dejo a pasar, pero su mente comenzaba a formar teorías.

Ni siquiera noto cuando Stiles comenzaba a empalarse a sí mismo y gemía su nombre como si fuera la única palabra que aprendió en preescolar. Gimió inconscientemente ante la imagen de su pequeño novio masturbándose por sí mismo. Fue cuando todo comenzó a conectar, el mountain ash, la separación repentina. Stiles, estaba necesitado. Y como todo este tiempo lo dejo a un lado por los problemas en el pueblo el busco placer.

No sabía si sentirse feliz, Stiles pudo buscar a otra persona que le diera sexo pero no lo hizo. Sonriendo, tomo al castaño girándolos dejándolo ahora el arriba mientras embestía fuertemente.

-Esto es lo que... ah hacías en tu habitación- hablo tratando de sonar duro- Te follabas a ti mismo- Stiles solo gemía extasiado-Te gustaba... sentir tus dedos dentro de ti- murmuro.

-¡Sí! Agh-Ah- contesto.

-Oh, entonces prefieres eso- dijo con sorna. Deteniéndose.

-No, no te detengas- dijo como pudo- Yo. Te quiero a ti. Solo a ti- confeso aun cansado.

Derek no dijo nada más, tomándolo por los tobillos los poso en su pecho y acelero los movimientos escuchando como sus testículos golpeaban el trasero lampiño tornándolo rojizo. Acariciando con gula uno de los glúteos comenzó a pellizcarlos logrando hacer delirar al menor. Quería devolverle todo, quería saciarlo tanto que ya nunca fuera necesario usar sus propios dedos. Quería demostrarle que solo él podía darle el placer que el buscaba.

Siguió embistiendo, mientras murmuraba sobre su oído las cosas sucias que le haría si lo dejaba de lado de nuevo. Levantando la mirada observo el rostro deshecho del menor, sus ojos levemente abiertos cubiertos de lágrimas del placer, mientras sus labios aun hinchados se entreabrían dejando salir hermosos sonidos que lo alocaban. Sin decir nada acerco su rostro tomando los labios de su pareja, chupo y beso con cariño queriendo mostrar sus sentimientos. Introdujo su lengua violando la boca del pecoso.

Era el maldito paraíso.

Tan segados estaban, que no escucharon el sonido de un auto aparcar. Stiles sintió como tocaban su punto y comenzó a gemir más alto- si es que se podía- exigiéndole más al moreno. Mañana no podría caminar, ni siquiera sabía si despertaría a la mañana siguiente. Estaba a punto, sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre antes de correrse sobre su abdomen. Sus piernas cayeron al costado, exhausto. Derek también estaba por culminar, aplicando un poco de más fuerza en la cadera, se corrió abundantemente en el interior del menor.

Dejándose caer encima del menor, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Un minuto después sus sentidos agudos, regresaron a la normalidad. Entonces lo escucho levantando la cabeza se giró levemente encontrando a un muy traumado Scott, estuvo a punto de decir algo antes de que el de rasgos latinos saliera despavorido de la habitación.

Resoplo. Ahora tenía que lidiar con un muy traumado Scott, aunque agradecía de algún modo que su retaguardia estuviera cubierta por la sabana- que en algún momento de la faena tomo- ya se preocuparía después. Bajo la vista encontrando al menor dormido. Sonrió con cariño antes de besarle la frente.

-Te quiero- murmuro.

Stiles, se removió incómodo. Saliendo de su interior, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no bajar la mirada hacia la parte intima de su pareja, se dejó caer a un lado. Tomándolo de la cadera lo acerco hasta su pecho, dejándose ir por el cansancio. Ya después hablaría con Stiles sobre sus momentos íntimos.

**Author's Note:**

> No me digáis nada. No sé de donde salió esto. Solo surgió. Les debía un lemmon después de haberlos echo sufrir todo este tiempo, así que espero que este lo compense. Un besazo. z4
> 
> PD. Pobre Scott. 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
